


A Moment of Reflection

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody talk one night. They're not quite on the same page about a few things, but they can work on it.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: One Universe Over [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	A Moment of Reflection

“It’s a beautiful view isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked. He lingered at the doorway of the forward viewing room, reluctant to intrude.

“Yes, sir,” Cody answered. They were both silent for a long moment before he turned. “Did you need something, sir?”

“No, I don’t need anything,” Obi-Wan replied with a faint smile. “Is that the only time I can come find you?”

“No, sir,” Cody assured him hastily.

“If I’m making a nuisance of myself, you need only say so,” Obi-Wan told him.

“It’s not that,” Cody replied with a sigh. “I’m just … not very good company right now sir.”

“It’s fortunate then that I wasn’t looking for company,” Obi-Wan said mildly.

“What are you looking for, sir?” Cody asked. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“I wouldn’t say that I was looking for anything exactly,” Obi-Wan answered thoughtfully. “Not as such, at any rate.”

“That clears things right up, sir,” Cody informed him dryly.

“I’m glad to see that you understand, Commander,” Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. “But I’ve taken up enough of your time. It’s late and you should be resting.”

“So should you, sir,” Cody pointed out.

“A few hours of meditation and I will be as rested as if I’d slept the whole night,” Obi-Wan assured him.

“Is that so, sir?” Cody asked mildly.

“You doubt me?” Obi-Wan demanded in his best offended tone. “And here I thought we were becoming friends.”

“Friends, sir?” Cody repeated slowly. “Is that what we’re becoming?”

“Isn’t it?” Obi-Wan asked carefully. He kept his hands in the sleeves of his robe as he waited for the answer.

“Friends is good,” Cody said softly. “I can do friends.”

Obi-Wan hesitated, torn between his curiosity about what Cody thought was happening and the terrible suspicion that he wouldn’t like the answer. “Have I behaved inappropriately?”

“No, sir,” Cody blurted out, shocked. “Why would you ask that?”

“You seemed so shocked by the ideal of being friends,” Obi-Wan explained helplessly, feeling more bemused.

“You’re the general,” Cody replied, as if that answered anything.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan agreed slowly, his mind whirling. “Is this a GAR thing, or a cultural thing?”

“What do you mean?” Cody asked.

“I did go over the rules,” Obi-Wan murmured to himself thoughtfully. “I distinctly remember there being quite a bit about not becoming too friendly with the non-officers, although it wasn’t clear how friendly was ‘too friendly’. I don’t remember quite so many restrictions concerning officers, however.”

“It can be a tricky subject,” Cody admitted. “Not only were the original rules written a long time ago, they were written primarily for humans and other humanoids.”

“You are human,” Obi-Wan told him. “Or at the very least near standard human. You wouldn’t happen to know what Jango was classified as, would you?”

“I’m afraid not, sir,” Cody answered with a shrug. “And we’re clones, sir.”

“Of a human or near standard human,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “The circumstances of your birth, decanting, yes I know, don’t actually change what you are.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so, sir,” Cody informed him.

“I’m really not,” Obi-Wan assured him. “No one in the order thinks of you as not being human.”

“No offense, sir,” Cody said, “but that’s not saying much.”

“It’s not?” Obi-Wan demanded.

“Not as far as the GAR is concerned,” Cody replied frankly. “According to the documentation our species is clone. We are not currently recognized as a sentient species and so the rules do not actually apply to us. Nor are we certain that we want them to.”

“Those rules are meant as protections,” Obi-Wan said thoughtfully.

“They don’t always take into account our culture,” Cody told him. “Or our values.”

“I see.” Obi-Wan stroked his chin as he considered that. “Perhaps it would be a good ideal for you and the other commanders to create your own set of rules. I can’t promise that they’ll become ‘official’, but the Council will see to it that all Jedi are informed and that there will be consequences for those who do not follow them.”

“It’ll take a while,” Cody warned.

“Hoping that the war will end first?” Obi-Wan asked. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I wish, Commander, but I find that unlikely. I suspect you and your brothers will have all the time that you need.”

“Thank you, sir,” Cody said quietly.

“Why are you thinking me?” Obi-Wan asked amused. “I just gave you more work.”

“I don’t mind,” Cody assured him.

“Well, I hope you don’t plan on starting now,” Obi-Wan said gently. “It is the middle of your rest cycle.”

“I’m not sure I can rest right now, sir,” Cody admitted. “Too much to think about. I don’t suppose you could use your meditation on me?”

“I’m afraid that’s not how that works,” Obi-Wan told him, fighting a laugh. “Although there is a technique I can use to help you fall asleep.”

“How does it work, sir?” Cody asked. “The meditation, I mean.”

“That a bit difficult to explain,” Obi-Wan hedged.

“You don’t actually know how, do you, sir?” Cody asked dryly.

“I also can’t explain all the details of a hyper jump,” Obi-Wan pointed out. “But it still works.”

“Then I guess we both better get back to our quarters,” Cody informed him. “I look forward to seeing the results of this meditation of yours.”

“My dear commander, am I so untrustworthy?” Obi-Wan wondered. “Your lack of faith in me is upsetting.”

Cody snorted and said dryly, “I’ll admit that I’ve seen you Jedi do some crazy things and I’ve heard rumors of even crazier things, but if you can’t even explain how it works, well I’m sure you can see why it would be difficult to believe without proof.”

“What kind of rumors have you heard?” Obi-Wan asked curiously. He had wondered for some time now what information the Kaminoans and their trainers gave them. Shaak had only said that it was ‘more of the same’ without elaborating and promised to try to get them to revise it for accuracy.

“Another time, sir,” Cody told him as he headed towards the door. He gestured for Obi-Wan to proceed him out. “It is late and we both have extra work to do tomorrow.”

“Are you roping me into this?” Obi-Wan asked amused.

“Yes, sir,” Cody replied. “Someone’s going to need to check over it for us.”

“It just so happens that I know a person whose job it is to examine rules for legality,” Obi-Wan said as they walked down the corridor.

“I’m sure you do, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to cannon, it's been a long time since an army was needed by the Republic. I have no doubt the rules would not only be outdated in terms of what people in general would deem acceptable behavior, but they also wouldn't have even thought to include clones or any of the issues that come with them.


End file.
